


Веришь?

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Веришь?Автор: Mister_KeyКинк: гендерсвич, второй кинк - ревностьРазмер: мини, 2342Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стефани РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: фемслэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: AU





	Веришь?

Целовать её было всё равно что прижиматься губами к шёлковому знамени, пробитому в бою: тёплая гладкость, запах пороха, обморочный восторг коленопреклонённого обладания. Хотя стояла Стеф сейчас совсем не на коленях.

Тони закинула руки ей за шею — загорелые, сильные, с короткими ногтями и жёсткими ладонями, — и потянула к себе.

— Стеф, не издевайся.

Вовсе она не издевалась. Просто не могла налюбоваться, не могла перестать целовать, а про перестать любить и речи быть не могло: мгновенно захлёстывавший протест изгонял даже тень такой мысли. Что бы там кто ни говорил, они были созданы друг для друга: она и Тони Старк.

Тор смотрел на них с одобрением — такие отношения не были редкостью в Асгарде, даже напротив: девы-воительницы часто посвящали судьбы Всеотцу и друг другу. С остальными было сложней. Женщинам и вообще живётся и всегда жилось труднее, а когда эти женщины выбирают друг друга… но на это Стефани было наплевать. Пусть себе не одобряют; она точно знала, что поступает правильно. Вот и сейчас тоже.

— Стеф!

Она перестала мучить Тони долгими движениями языка, прижала тесней. Острые кончики маленькой груди черкнули по её, пышной и слишком крупной. Когда-то Стеф здорово переживала на этот счёт, считая, что сыворотка слишком прибавила ей не только в плечах и росте, но потом бросила об этом думать. Тони, по крайней мере, всё устраивало: она гладила и целовала, сжимала в ладонях, упоённо вылизывала ложбинку между грудей, даже изобрела хитроумный бюстгальтер, сильно облегчивший Стеф жизнь, особенно во время десантирования. 

Сейчас Тони просто тёрлась о неё, бесстыдно и сладко. Изогнулась, цепляясь за плечи Стеф, почти повисла на ней, и ловкой подсечкой уронила назад, в постель, сама упала сверху. Стеф рассмеялась, ловя её бёдрами, снова прижалась, требуя поцелуя.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептала она. — Я так тебя люблю.

Несколько минут они просто целовались, распаляясь всё больше. Тони всегда была готова вспыхнуть, как пучок соломы, брошенный в огонь — быстро, жарко, ярко; Стеф загоралась медленней, но и длилось это дольше, и несколько раз Тони, задыхаясь и проклиная всё на свете, успевала кончить трижды ещё до того, как Стеф замирала, чувствуя медленные жгучие содрогания в глубине тела. Но не сейчас. Вечер они провели на базе Щ.И.Т.а, занимаясь делами, и Тони успела довести Стеф до белого каления — и почти до оргазма.

— М-м-м-гм… — отозвалась Тони. Один кружевной чулок каким-то чудом ещё держался у неё пониже колена, весь перекрученный и измятый. Второй пропал в небытии: Стеф понятия не имела, где он окончил своё существование. Пояс на Тони она просто порвала, торопясь добраться до вожделенного, чистого и солёного, насквозь промочившего тонкую полоску красного шёлка. Ещё поцелуй и ещё, обжигающее прикосновение к губам, горячая долгая ласка скользнувшего гладкого бедра, и Тони, наконец, оседлала её, сжав коленями. — Я тоже. 

Стефани смотрела на неё, не отрываясь. Тонкая хищная фигура с неженскими бицепсами, сияющий светляк реактора между маленьких твёрдых грудей с тёмными остриями сосков. Их так и хотелось облизать, втянуть в рот и ласкать, ласкать, прижимая языком к нёбу и чувствуя кончиком языка крошечные морщинки на ареолах. Не слишком тонкая талия — впрочем, как и у самой Стеф, — с мощными пластинами пресса, приученного нести немалую нагрузку. И эта тёмная стриженая полоска внизу живота, и длинные стройные ноги, и круглая задница, которую Стеф невольно раз за разом провожала взглядом. Она знала, что Тони смотрит на неё ничуть не реже, и всё равно смущалась, ловя себя на таком бесстыдстве. 

— Иди сюда, — попросила она, и Тони пошла, ловко перебирая коленями по обе стороны Стеф. Усмехнулась, погладила ту по щеке, устроилась над самым её лицом и протяжно выдохнула, стоило Стеф поймать её бёдра и нырнуть языком туда, где всё было более чем готово. Влажное, солёное, полностью раскрытое и налившееся соками, удивительно нежное на ощупь. Тони ахнула, подалась вперёд, насаживаясь на язык и вздрагивая от избытка ощущений, и Стеф, шалея, заработала языком, трахая её как можно глубже.

— О-о-о-о-бля, Стеф… — выстонала Тони, и даже ругательства не могли унять сжиравший Стеф восторг. То, как Тони ей _позволяет_, как просит сама, как сегодня ухитрилась изменить привычным джинсам и явиться в офис Щ.И.Т.а в платье и чёртовых чулках, чуть не сведя с ума всех и особенно саму Стеф, как нестерпимо-сладко мучила её бесконечных два часа, сидя совсем рядом и время от времени касаясь коленом — всё это, и соль на языке, и быстрые сжатия, которые Стеф ловила губами, сошлось в один обжигающе-острый укол наслаждения, заставив её застонать тоже.

— А-а-ах…

— Обожаю, как ты стонешь, — пробормотала Тони. Она сползла на сторону и легла, вытянувшись вдоль Стефани, провела ладонью по её животу, нырнула пальцами ниже — туда, где курчавилась золотистая поросль, которую Стефани и не думала сбривать. — И как кончаешь от того, что мне вылизываешь. Охренеть просто. Девчонки из сороковых все такие горячие?

— Не вздумай проверять, — пробормотала Стеф. — Я ревнивая.

Тони рассмеялась — лёгким, свободным смехом. Пальцы нырнули глубже, заставив Стефани приглушённо вскрикнуть и шире развести ноги. После недавнего оргазма она вся ещё была на взводе, каждое движение и касание заставляло вспыхивать что-то невидимое внутри. Потом Тони скользнула пальцами ещё глубже, жёстко и упоительно, и Стеф перестала дышать.

— Нужно… почаще… носить… платья, — прошептала Тони, трахая её и заставляя корчиться. — Раз они так тебе… нравятся!

Стефани охотно сказала бы ей, что дело не в платьях, никогда не было в платьях, что даже изысканно-распутный шёлк, проживший так недолго и подаривший им обеим столько жарких минут не был причиной. Конечно же, нет.

Они просто были вместе: Стеф и Тони, тощая бруклинская полусирота, в одночасье ставшая живым эталоном настоящей американки, и богатая наследница отцовских миллионов, чьи фото не сходили с обложек светской хроники, а имя не покидало страниц толстых научных журналов. Героиня войны, отдавшая жизнь ради спасения нации — и оружейная королева, уничтожившая наследие отца. Моральный ориентир, Хорошая Американская Девушка, этакая современная Жанна д’Арк — и девица, менявшая мужчин как перчатки и ни к кому не способная привязаться надолго. 

Стефани любила её всем сердцем, нетронутым до самого последнего, чужого времени, взятого у смерти взаймы — сердцем, не знавшим лжи и трусости, отданным так, как только и можно его отдать: единожды и без остатка. Сейчас, когда Тони вгоняла ей пальцы, выводя на новый пик, Стеф задыхалась и мечтала только об одном: ещё. Ещё и ещё, пусть это никогда не закончится, пусть…

Оргазм обжёг её изнутри, наслаждение пронеслось, встряхнуло, вымело из тела и рассудка всё лишнее, выгнул навстречу ищущим жаждущим губам, и последний стон достался Тони, как доставалось всё и всегда: последнее слово техники и науки, последний осколок шрапнели, последняя стопка виски и последние слова.

— Господи, — выговорила Стеф. Улучшенное тело не давало свалиться в обморок, но к этому она была близка. — Господи боже. Тони, у тебя не просто талант, ты…

— Да я просто всю жизнь тренировалась, — ухмыльнулась Тони. — В основном, конечно, на парнях, но и девушки случались.

Стеф негромко зарычала, но даже привычная ревность сейчас кусала не слишком зло.

— Я просто дразнюсь, — заверила Тони. — Честное слово, лишняя ночь в мастерской мне всегда была интереснее, чем дурацкий светский роман в пару газетных скандалов длиной. И это мне полагается ревновать, между прочим.

— К кому? — искренне удивилась Стеф. — Я всю жизнь в армии, там не до романов.

— Мой отец? — предположила Тони и ласкающе провела ладонью по идеальной округлости груди. — Он был тот ещё ходок. Предпочитал блондинок.

— Мы дружили, — Стеф вспомнила приглашение на фондю и то, как Говард не всегда успевал спрятать голод в глазах, и со вздохом признала, — я с ним — дружила. Он… надеялся, должно быть. Зря, конечно.

— Конечно, зря, — Тони поцеловала её в плечо. — А этот твой Барнс? Я слышала кучу спекуляций на ваш счёт — и росли-то вы вместе, и воевали, и чуть не спали в одном окопе…

— Погоди-ка, ты не на шутку ревнуешь? — Стеф даже приподнялась на локте, стремясь заглянуть в яркие глаза. Никогда и ни у кого она не видела таких раньше. Впрочем, раньше Тони и не ревновала, даже намёков не было, но если Стеф что и успела понять о ней за время их безумного романа, так это то, что предсказуемость и Тони Старк несовместимы. — К Баки?

— Не то чтобы всерьёз, но… — Тони прищурилась. — Помнишь, какой скандал ты мне закатила за Поттс? 

Стеф оставалось только вздохнуть; о да, она помнила. Глупо вышло. Но кто мог знать, спрашивается? Когда раз за разом видишь серьёзного рыжего парня рядом с девушкой, по которой сходишь с ума, и знаешь, что если кто и способен заставить Тони проявить немного благоразумия, так это Вирджин, чёрт бы его взял, Поттс…

— Я же не знала, — пробормотала она. — Нет, Бак был мне как брат. Звучит ужасно затасканно, зато правда. Мы росли вместе, я была своим парнем, хоть и тощим. Даже когда пришлось повзрослеть, он, по-моему, толком и не заметил, что я на самом деле девушка под всеми этими обносками.

Тони хмыкнула и закинула на неё длинную смуглую ногу.

— Ну, даже если бы он заметил, — проговорила она, — шансов бы у бедняги не было, так ведь?

Сразу вспомнились все её скудные неудачные романы: как мужчины, привлечённые ореолом романтических бредней, растиражированных газетами, и её непрошеной славой, и внешностью, доставшейся из пробирки по простому праву удачи, раз за разом пытались предложить ей фантастические комбинации из восхищения, похоти, преклонения и жажды власти. Каждый получал от неё одно и то же: ничего. Даже Баки, кажется, действительно искренне влюбившийся — потом, после эксперимента. Стеф не могла дать ему больше, чем прочим, как бы хорошо ни относилась.

— Так, — подтвердила она со вздохом и стала гладить эту длинную ногу с удивительно изящными пальцами. Грудь у Тони, может быть, и не дотягивала до общепринятых стандартов, на которые Стеф было искренне плевать, но ноги были хороши по всем, даже самым суровым, меркам. — Знаешь, я ведь всю жизнь считала, что родилась больной. И в этом смысле тоже.

— Допустим, — прищурилась Тони. — Но ты никогда не рождалась дурой, Стеф. Уж после сыворотки-то всё должно было стать ясно?

Под пальцами кожа Тони казалась такой упоительно-гладкой. Не как шёлк — Стеф теперь знала, какой на ощупь шёлк. Не как металл, выглаженный умелыми руками — это она знала тоже. Как морская раковина изнутри? Да, возможно. Как русалочий хвост, как сильное тело дельфина, как одно из сокровищ моря, в котором она, Стефани Грант Роджерс, провела столько лет — и не увидела ничего, даже смерти. Та поджидала снаружи, на берегу — чужая, огромная, отнявшая всё, что она знала, любила и успела назвать своим.

— Стало, — пробормотала она, удивляясь и тому, с чего вдруг Тони так разобрало постельными разговорами — до сих пор они не тратили на них времени, — и тому, что та ревнует, кажется, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, так неприлично, по-детски откровенно выглядела эта ревность. — Веришь или нет, в сороковых такое тоже было.

Тони качнулась на ней, прижавшись всем телом, дразня и искушая. От каждого прикосновения в Стеф разливалось тепло, колющие счастливые искры заполняли вены, тонким звоном отзывались в висках, и тем больнее был неожиданный удар.

— Малышка Пегги, — прошептала Тони. В Стеф всё сжалось от этого имени, даже сердце пропустило удар. — Старушка Пегги.

— Иногда, — хрипло сказала Стеф, — мне до смерти хочется дать тебе по зубам, Старк. Ну вот за что ты?..

Тони подняла голову, и в её глазах блеснуло то самое тёмное пламя, что обожгло Стеф в их первую встречу и каким-то неясным образом поселилось внутри. Тянуло к Тони, заставляло хотеть Тони, не давало отойти и сделаться равнодушной, а ведь пару раз Стеф пыталась почти всерьёз. Тони не умела заботиться или, вернее, её попытки всегда кончались катастрофой; Тони умела любить, но это была любовь на грани, резкая и горячая, и ещё острая, точь-в-точь как металл, который она обожала.

— Иногда, — так же хрипло ответила Тони, — мне хочется построить машину времени.

Она поползла вниз, гибкая, как змея, и Стеф могла бы поймать её, притянуть к себе, заставить признаться, зачем той потребовалось вспоминать её первую и уже не единственную девушку. Теперь Пегги, иссохшая и седая, лежала в слишком большой для неё кровати в далёком госпитале, и не было лекарства, способного её исцелить, потому что от времени нет средства, нет спасения.

— Зачем? — каркнула Стеф. 

Тёмная голова приподнялась над её животом, и Тони быстро поцеловала её пониже пупка — как обожгла. 

— Затем, что я бы встретила тебя. Ещё ту, прежнюю, — неожиданно грустно сказала Тони. — Очаровала бы. Заставила забыть обо всём на свете, кроме меня. Я умею быть очаровательной, веришь? Если очень надо.

— Знаю, — Стефани приподнялась на локтях, следя за тем, куда движется её неуёмная любовница, уже догадываясь, ещё не веря. — Господи, Тони!

— Я бы тебя соблазнила, — теперь Тони касалась губами её бедра, совсем близко к кудряшкам, крутым и влажным. — Была бы твоей первой, научила целоваться, и близко не подпустила бы никого другого — веришь?

Стефани открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что ревность — не лучшее чувство, но понятное. Что Тони, вечная женщина-фейерверк, даёт поводы ревновать гораздо чаще, чем она сама, что Пегги уж точно ей не соперница, ей никто не соперник, что это глупо, вспоминать друг другу прошлое, и за собственную ошибку с Вирджином она в своё время расплатилась сполна…

Тони коснулась её языком. Пальцами тоже. Растягивая в стороны налитые складки, она работала языком, как жалом, пробуя каждый оттенок вкуса, забираясь вглубь, насколько позволяла поза, вылизывала бесстыже, издавая звуки, от которых у Стеф мутилось и плыло в голове и горели уши. 

Никогда. Такого с ней не делал никто и никогда, даже Тони, для которой в постели, кажется, не было ничего «нельзя» и никакого «слишком». Стеф с огромным трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы сжать её бёдрами, прижать к себе, заставить кусаться, задыхаясь, и всё, в чём она сгорала прямо сейчас, вырвалось наружу протяжным криком.

Тони подняла голову, облизнулась напоказ. Лучше не стало: весь её подбородок был мокрым и блестел от влаги, которой Стеф исходила настолько, что под ней промокла простыня.

— Верю, — хрипло сказала Стеф и одним рывком втащила Тони на себя, грубо и быстро поцеловала, стыдясь собственного вкуса и обмирая от того, каким сладким он кажется на этих бесстыдных губах. — А ты мне?

— Да.

Ни секунды размышлений, ни мгновения колебаний — и как же Стеф любила эту способность Тони, однажды решив, идти до конца. Чертовски, порой критически, несовместимо разные, в этом они были похожи, как близнецы — и ещё в том, чтобы до конца стоять за то, что считали правильным.

— Тогда забудь обо всех других, — просто сказала Стеф. — Есть ты и я, и то, что между нами. Никого и ничего другого. 

Тони кривовато улыбнулась — эту её ухмылку Стеф любила тоже, — и прижалась к ней. 

— Отдышись немного, Кэп, — предложила она, — и я покажу тебе звёзды.

Стефани перевернула её, нависла сверху и слизала с губ остатки собственного вкуса. Совсем скоро он должен был смениться другим — солёным, чистым, как морская вода, ошеломляющим. Вкусом Тони.

— Лучше дай мне показать их тебе, — попросила она, и Тони, выдохнув, точно от сброшенного груза, решительно кивнула.

— Непременно, Стеф. Непременно.


End file.
